Estoric Federation of Xahrain
'General Information' Xather is an independent nation that exists between the nations of Endora and Orion just along the equator of the world.The nation is a relatively new state formed in world 2.0and has made excellent progress in development of its economy and political systems. Xather is renouned for its beautiful coastal lines and its semi-utopic type of life along with the lush rainforests along the equator.It shares many aspects along with its neighbours such as culture. After being formed from literally nothing on the 30 june 2019, Xather aimed at keeping a promise for better lives for people with fair and equal rights. 'History' 'Leadership' Xather was formally formed by Emmanuel Xader who ruled Xather for a short wile and eventually left the seat of power in the country after being voted out by the parliament.Emmanuel Xader was then replaced by the current leader, Nova LaForge who calls all the shots within the nation. 'Geography ' The current geographical situation of Xather is not how it was when it formed as Xather has recently purchased its northern territory of Salzburg which provided it with a border with Endora and territory on the equator. 'Political ideology' Xather used to be a democratic nation but recent situations has forced the ideology to be an Engaged Dictatorship with Nova LaForge at its centre. 'Culture' Xather shares its culture with Endora,Orion and Shu'ulathoi and their religious believes have not changed. 'Flag' 'Layout' The official flag of the republic of xather is a combination of white,blue and light blue.In reality it is divided into 3 vertical stripes with two being white and one being blue while the cogwheel in the centre sits on a white circle with its distinct blue colour. 'Meaning ' The flag of Xather has a cogwheel which represents progress along with 4 branching rods leading to the centre of the cog which signifies unity amont the people.The blue vertcal stripe represents technology within the nation and white represents peace and stability. 'Government ' 'Leadership' The government of Xather is led by the preident ,Nova LaForge and follows a hybrid of both Socialism and Democracy.the leader is not elected however but a suitable enough cantidate is selected after the current president has given their rule over the nation. 'Structure' ' ' The Xathian government follows a hybrid form of heirachy that includes the president,the vice president,the council and the prime minister.The current vice-president is her excellency,' Sue kelly' and the prime minister is Isa Lee. The vice president and prime minister are elected after a 10 year period however the president cannot be elected.the council acts as the parliament of Xather and it includes all the ministries. 'Geography' Xather is situated in the western hemisphere and lies on the equator along its northern territory.There is an island off the coast and to the south east that is part of the xathian territory. 'The DMZ' The black line along the border of Endora and Xather shows the demilitarized zone put into place to resist endoran aggression. 'The capital' Xather has three capitals with the major capital being Trivosky along the peninsula of the culf of Xather. 'Recent developments' Xather lies between two continents and has the narrowest possible gap between two oceans which lead to the construction of a canal that permits ships to pass through. 'Economy' The economy of Xather is relies on trade and industry as the government has stated the will not tax any citizens of Xather.the economy is currently equivalent to that of a developing country. The GDP of xather keeps on fluxuating so no reliable measure of it has been produced,however if it was put on a bar chart a rising correlation can be seen. 'Population' 'Structure' The population of xather is currently at 480million and has been increasing by 7% each year.The shape of the xathian population pyramid is that of a developed country with low birth/death rates.97% live in urban cities while the remaining 3% live in urban towns respectively. 'Gender' There are more females than males in Xather and due to this everone is classified a Bisexual as to so everyone has a chance at having a relationship. 'Employment' 100% of the working age population of xather is employed into all public sectors as no private sector businesses esist within the nation. 'Foreign Relations' Xather is part of the WHU and is the country where the headquarters operate from.Xather maintains close relations with its allies and generally has Excelllent relations with other states.Xather has embassies in most of the world 2.0 countries and maintains close and exellent economic and trade relations among the states. 'Military' Xather has different branches of its military; *'The Xathian Defence Force' This is the main branch of the army that deals with land units and border combat.The Xadian defence force is lead by Axon LaForge who is a super advanced combat Ai developed by Nova LaForge.The Xathian defence force has a ratio of soliders to population which is 1 solider for every 120 people. Currently the XDF has 2,260,000 Active personnel and 3,000,000 reserve troops that serve. * The Xathian Special Forces Force The special forces of xather consist of 650,000 troops and are led by Axon.The special forces are trained 24/7 to conduct Seek and Destroy,Raids,Sabotage,Assasinations and special warfare.the special forces also include paratroopers and divers. *'The Xathian Airwing' This is the equivalent to a modern day airforce which is led by Axon. The airwing consists os 270,000 troops and are a vital resource during conflict as they spear head attacks and coordinate air invasions.The airwing is also tasked to protect the presidential wing and other important aircraft. * The Xathian Aqua Wing This is the naval force of xather which is fully atonomous as it is run by axon but in an event axon cannot perform, 90,000 Sailors are available to man the ships.The navy also has aircraft that operate under the Airwing and these are stationed on the aircraft carriers.this allows for long distance bombing attacks on non-bordered countries. *'The Xathian Marines' These are the 2,600,000 men and women that serve on ships who are tasked to invade countries that do not border Xather.The marine ships fall under the Aqua wing along with their aircraft that fall under the Airforce.this is one of the most important branches of the military as all the countries in world 2.0 have sea coastal lines. 'Society' 'Education' Education,the only right noone can take away from you is the fundimental part of what drives the economy and brings about bright leaders and future heros that constantly work on changing the way we live and ushering in a new era for the people of the republic. *'System' The education system of Xather requires you to go through standard IGCE(International General Certificate of Education) curriculum with a full 7 years of primary education, 6 years of secondary and a minimum of 4 years in tertiary. *'Schools & Institutes' All the schools in Xather operate under the public sector and follow the same syllabus and time table along with the same syllabus codes.The primary schools are seperate from secondary schools and tertiary schools are also seperated from secondary.The most famous tertiary institute in Xather is the University of Trivosk. *'Grading & Calender' There are 3 terms of school in xather with each term having 12 weeks,meaning 9 months of school each year and three months of no school in a year. Category:Countries